Pokemon Alice
by craigandcraeven
Summary: What will happen if gakuen alice and pokemon combined? why? then read this if you want to NatsumexMikanxAshxMayxRukaxMistyxBrockxHotaru This is gonna be a very long love story XD
1. The Adventure Starts

**Hello!My name is Craig!**

**Ash:Hi!Im Ash Ketchum! Im the best pokemon trainer in the whole world!**

**Misty:Shut up Ash!**

**May:Craig doesn't own Gakuen alice**

**Brock:And pokemon.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan and the gang left alice academy for a mission in Pallet Town.**

**While they're going to Pallet Town they met Ash and the others.**

**Mikan and the gang asked them.**

**Mikan:Hello!My name is Mikan!Can you tell us where Pallet town is?**

**Ash:Pallet town is just a few miles away from here,I can take you there!**

**May:Lets go Ash!We have to go to the school!**

**Ash:Its still 9:00 a.m! It's too much early!**

**Natsume:Just tell us where Pallet town is.**

**Misty:I thought Ash already told you?**

**Natsume:No he didn't!**

**Ruka:Natsume!Dont be so mean to girls!**

**Ash:If you want to fight then lets settle this in a pokemon battle!**

**Mikan and the others:Pokemon?!**

**Ash:You don't know pokemon? *Ash is laughing***

**Natsume:If you don't stop laughing I'm gonna burn you to ashes! *Natsume made a fireball***

**Mikan:Natsume!You can't use your alice!**

**Ash and the others:O_O**

**Brock:Whats an alice?And why that guy can make fireballs?!**

**Hotaru:An alice is an ability of a person by the way whats pokemon?**

**Brock:Pokemon is like monsters with different kinds of types,pokemon trainers capture pokemon by using a pokeball.**

**Ash:Sorry but we have to go to Gakuen Academy**

**Mikan:Wait!That is our school!**

**Ash:Okay!If we are gonna go to your Academy and you're gonna go to our town then we are gonna take you to Pallet town but you have to take us to your academy,deal?**

**Natsume:Deal!**

**Ash and the others:Okay!Lets go!**

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Thank you for reading! Please review!I hope you like it!**


	2. It's Flying Time!

Hello guys this is Craig again!

Natsume:Ash is an idiot!

Ash:What did you say?!Im gonna use squirtle and tell him to water gun you to death!

Mikan:Stop it guys!By the way Craig doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Misty:And pokemon

**Chapter 2**

***All of them ran to Pallet Town while introducing themselves***

**Ash:I'm tired…Charizard I choose you!**

***Ash throwed a pokeball then a Charizard came out***

**Mikan:Ahhh!**

**Natsume:Don't worry Mikan *Natsume said while patting Charizard*It's powers is same as mine.**

**Mikan:Oh..So this guy is a fire type?**

**Ash:Yeah..As you can see it has wings,I'm so tired so I think I'm gonna ride him to Pallet Town**

**Mikan:Can I ride too?**

**Ash:Yeah!**

**Natsume:Hey!Mikan!Dont ride on that thing!**

**Mikan:It's powers is just like yours so I think I will be fine,if something happens Ash will help me.**

**Ash:Y-Yeah! *Ash blushed a little***

**May,Misty,Natsume,Brock and Hotaru:Then what will we ride?**

**Ash:Oh..Butterfree!Pidgeot!Fearow!Golbat!Dragonite! I choose you! *Ash throwed 5 pokeballs and Butterfree,Pideot, and Dragonite came out***

**Ash:Sorry Ruka!But I don't have anymore flying type pokemon left….**

**Ruka:Don't worry!I can call one of my friends *Ruka whistled then a giant eagle flew above him***

**Ash and the others:0_0**

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if it's kind of short!**


	3. Natsume's Jealousy

HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS CRAIG AGAIN!

RUKA:PLEASE REVIEW!

HOTARU:BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

ASH:WHAT BAKA MEANS?

HOTARU:UMMM…..IT MEANS YOUR HANDSOME…..

ASH:IM THE BEST BAKA IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

NATSUME AND THE OTHERS:HAHAHAHA!

MISTY:CRAIG DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

MAY:AND POKEMON

**Chapter 3**

**Ash:Okay lets go!**

**Misty:Okay! ***_**Rides on Butterfree**_*****

**May:Lets go pideot! ***_**Rides on pideot**_*****

**Brock:Fearow!Its time to fly! ***_**Rides on Fearow***_

**Hotaru:Whats that pokemon?**

**Ash:That's Golbat**

**Hotaru:Okay…..I choose this ugly bat…**

*****_**Golbat looks at Hotaru and used confusion***_

**Hotaru:Omg!I love this guy! *Rides on Golbat***

**Natsume:…Then I choose this cute guy…. ***_**Rides on Dragonite**_*****

**Ash:Dragonite,Golbat,Fearow,Pideot and Butterfree use fly!**

**All:Woah!**

*****_**Butterfree,Pideot,Fearow,Golbat and Dragonite flew until they reached the skies***_

**Mikan:Ahhh!***_**Mikan hugged Ash so much tight**_*** ***_**Ash blushed a little**_*****

**Natsume:…..(That jerk, why is she hugging him?! I'm so jealous right now!Wait…why am I thinking this!Stop brain!)**

*****_**Mikan looks at Natsume**_*****

**Mikan:…..(Why does his face looks red? Wait is he jealous? No! No! No! Think positive Mikan!)**

*****_**Mikan slapped herself few times then she didn't noticed that she isn't hugging Ash anymore***_

_***Mikan fell**_*****

**Mikan:Ash!**

**Ash:Mikan! I choose you Snorlax!***_**Ash threw a pokeball on the ground then Snorlax**_*** Snorlax!Catch Mikan!**

**Snorlax:Snorlax!**

***Snorlax catch Mikan***

**Mikan:.…*Mikan fainted***

**Ash:That was close!**

**May and the others:Mikan!**

**Hotaru:That baka…..**

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you like it!**

**Pls review!**


End file.
